


What a coincidence

by Justausernameonline



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: All these preset tags are making me drop my jaw, F/F, First time characterization, My First AO3 Post, Pharmercy, am i doing this right, rocket angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justausernameonline/pseuds/Justausernameonline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharah's in Switzerland for a HSI assignment, and on her first night out she scores a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a coincidence

Nightfall in Zürich meant a large shift in warmth, Fareeha noticed, watching the sunset on a bridge. She peered into the Limmat at dusk, where clouds receded as fog rolled over the deepening blue river. Ripe for an evening date. She breathed, saw her breath condense and shuddered, pulling on a navy blue overcoat she’d kept pressed to her stomach. She put on fingerless gloves and jammed her hands into the pockets. The days spent abroad with Helix Security International and her mother on occasion were never this chilly. Which was better: wait for her blind date or wait so long she got a cold?

Fareeha tucked her chin deeper into her collar. "The hotel is half an hour away.“ She mumbled consolingly. She checked a set of selfies from the afternoon with her back pressed against cast-iron railings, then her messages to confirm that indeed, she was at the right place at the right time and her partner was "om y way”.

She didn’t really mind waiting as long as her blind date was trying to reach their meeting spot instead of leaving her in the unknown. There were landmarks around she could go to. Bars. Bars with karaoke. Returning to her superiors for a refresh on security detail before midnight passed was an option too. All the less fun without someone else around. Fareeha sighed and glanced around the bridge. A few Zürich locals or other tourists passed by, responding supportively whenever she greeted them with a little Swiss German. Cool wind without bite continued blowing over and soon she adapted.

Her phone buzzed.

_‘Quaibruecke? Or was it muensterbruecke’_

_'I think it was muensterbruecke’_

_'Im so sorry ill run there’_

_'You don’t need to’_

_'No it’s fine you’ve waited long enough’_

_'Please be careful’_

_'I will :)’_

“Hm.” Fareeha smiled. She faced the railings, star-gazing. _Has anyone ever fell into the river by accident before?_

She couldn’t follow through the imagination of fishing her date out of the water before muffling her laughs. A frantic patter of feet against stone startled her. She turned to see someone dash up to Münsterbrücke, clearly fatigued, meters away. For a chilly evening they were dressed in light clothing and between black leggings and white sneakers their ankles showed. Fareeha stared as they slumped to a stop, the hood of their sweater plopping onto their head.  Her mind clicked and she stepped forward.

 _’Are u almost there?’_  She sent to her blind date.

The person seemed to be assuring an old couple they were okay until their phone rang. As they rose from their slouch, a lamppost lit them: a familiar platinum blonde mashing out a response and slicking back their long hair, keeping their fingers planted through them and distraught from her toes to her eyes.

Fareeha stopped breathing. The blonde pocketed her phone and dashed. "Dr. Ziegler?” Fareeha called out.

They skidded to a halt. Her gloomy look mellowed out as she turned to Fareeha with a smile. "Fareeha!“ Angela hurried forward. Fareeha waved back and pushed off from the railing to meet her. Angela lived here, after all, so to see her around was no surprise but a delight nonetheless. And their last meeting was through a video chat weeks ago. Under the moonshine, darkness framed Angela's features softly, steps steady and clomping across the bridge, a great alternative in Fareeha’s opinion to fluorescent lighting that could burn a sun, a laggy signal and Angela slumped over her arms, out like a light if she even tried to rest her head once for a few minutes after a particular taxing day.

Once they stood a breath apart, Angela reached for Fareeha’s shoulder and pressed quick air kisses by her cheeks. Fareeha followed. Left, right, left. Angela’s lips brushed by her ear while drawing back, eliciting a shiver from her. "Good evening, Angela.”

“Same to you, _Sunneschii_.” Angela said hoarsely. Fareeha looked her over. Angela’s skin stayed flushed and her lips parted from running. Surprise flashed across her face, and she squeezed Fareeha’s shoulder before stepping away. "You have, ah, caught me in a hurry.“ She breathed.

"Where were you running to?” 

“A blind date.” She shrugged, eyes wandering to Fareeha’s hands. She lifted them up to her eye level to examine, her own just as warm and caressing. "I’m really late though and came here to see them, but they might be gone. However, seeing you and your healing thumbs are wonderful.“ She cleared her throat. "I didn’t think I’d see you again!”

“Was that to me or my thumbs?”

“Both.” She insisted, grinning. Her face fell suddenly, for a reason Fareeha knew to remedy.

“So Angela, I got your message."

"W-What?” Angela looked like she put a fork into an outlet. Nothing Fareeha couldn’t relate to. She should have been more specific.  Angela blushed. “Well! I…what did you think?”

“'What a coincidence…’” Fareeha presented Angela her messages.

Staring them down in quiet disbelief, Angela dissolved into quiet laughter. "Oh, well. This is a pleasant change of plans.“

"Same. Where should we start? I’m staying at a hotel half an hour away and free the next day too.”

“Heldenbar. Ach, _gopfriedstutz_ , why not I show you where I’m working? I can show you around all the way there.”

“Yeah.” Fareeha said. She didn’t have anything more to say but rejoin their hands and thread their fingers together. She lowered them out of instant sight because, while she loved showing affection outside of her work and with her loved ones, from a few light kisses to flirtatious remarks tossed all over, she really wasn’t ready for the locals' reception. Joining hands felt abruptly taboo and she certainly could sense her hands would go clammy in dread, waiting to be called out. All without her companions around and within the city and its rules.

She shut her eyes and moved back until she no longer felt Angela’s breath on her face, a warm trace of anise, unlacing their fingers gently before Angela could feel them tremble.

“Fareeha, what’s wrong?” Angela’s voice grew closer.

“Is this okay?” Fareeha whispered. “Can we date here?”

“We can. It’s Zürich…Switzerland is more accepting than Egypt.”

With much of her breath largely returned, she opened her eyes to Angela smiling in reassurance, eyes questioning as she raised her hands at Fareeha’s waist. Fareeha guided Angela’s hands there and hugged, chuckling her nerves away as Angela rubbed the small of her back, both of them pressed against each other. “Zürich, huh? What do you mean?” Angela walked backwards, leading Fareeha into the railing to avoid blocking passerbys.

“Two words, Fareeha. Gay capital.”

“Of Switzerland?”

“Yes.” Fareeha tilted her head to look at Angela’s face. She looked mighty pleased with herself for confirming it. “Where should we go?”

“Somewhere gay.” Fareeha said succinctly.

Angela grinned. “But we already are. Right here.” She winked.  There was a pause. “I see.” She draped an arm around Fareeha's waist and beamed.  "Let's go."

Fareeha pocketed her gloves, feeling no need for their use for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I uploaded this on my tumblr on May 30th! So I edited errors and rest assured I'm the same person under the same name. Much of what I know was from learning that Zurich is the gay and lesbian etc. capital of Switzerland, and their current mayor is also gay and I got excited it reinforced my "Mercy is totes gay" hc and willed Pharah into it. Also still shaky with characterization of Rocket Angel/Pharmercy bc this was my first fanfic of them. Critique and comments are welcome!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Sunneschii- sunshine  
> Heldenbar- Hero's bar. Bar of heroes..?  
> Ach- an exclamation  
> Gopfriedstutz- darn it


End file.
